


Please Stay Just Stay With Me

by RupeesOfHyrule



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, Dark, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Travel, True Love, Young Kakashi, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RupeesOfHyrule/pseuds/RupeesOfHyrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every minute feels like an hour, every hour feels like a day, every day feels like forever, but I will wait forever and a day for you to be in my arms again. KakaSaku. Rating will go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay Just Stay With Me

"No" The word was spoken emotionlessly yet firm like any good Anbu member should when answering a direct question from their Kage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat staring at the young man before him only raising a brown in response at the open defiance of a direct order, the scroll that lay before him having been signed and ready for weeks now. Ready to deliver as soon as this young man returned from his last mission.

Before him stood Hatake Kakashi one of the not if most elite Anbu Black Ops member Konohagakure had to offer having served thirteen years in the ranks despite his many attempts to sway the young man to leave and take another position elsewhere.

"No?" The Third echoed the word lacing his fingers together to rest his chin on as he waited for a response.

The silence stretched out between them and despite his position The Third knew when to give. If it had been anyone else he would not have but Kakashi was a different matter entirely and he knew he couldn't expect the same level of blind obedience that he expected and received from every other Shinobi in the village.

"May I ask why?" He tried a different tactic hoping it would yield slightly different results.

"You can" Again spoken emotionlessly but The Third heard the words that were left unspoken that hung in the air _'You can… but I won't answer'_

"I suggest you give the offer to Iruka" Was the only reply he received and he knew it was probably the longest sentence he would get for the remainder of their meeting. He knew the likelihood of getting Kakashi to agree to this was a long shot to begin with but obviously more so then he had initially thought.

"Alright" The Third agreed "On one condition" If he could get him to agree to this then maybe there was still a slight chance for Kakashi yet.

"Co-train them" He quickly held up a hand before he heard the obvious no that was about to be spoken "One training session between missions"

He knew the offer was tempting it was the best Kakashi could hope to get knowing The Third like he did he knew that he would not stop until he got him to agree. It would be a long and painful process for both of them if he did not agree now. At least if he agreed now he knew he would be assured a lengthy mission that would prevent him from having to actively participate in this new assignment for the foreseeable future.

"Fine"

A man of few words it had been like this for years thought The Third could remember a time over a decade ago where this was not the case. Sighing silently to himself he opened his deck draw pulling out another scroll the colouring and style of this one drastically different then the innocent looking scroll that lay on his desk. A silent understanding of sorts that had been established between them years ago an agreement to give Kakashi preference above all others for highly classified missions as a reward of sorts for when he agreed to do an assignment that he would have not done otherwise.

Handing over the scroll Kakashi slipped in into his pouch before bowing preparing to take his leave.

"Wait Kakashi" The Third called before he could preform the Shunshin no Jutsu to leave "Do you not want to know who your new students are?"

More silence but he was not leaving so The Third took this as a good sign as any to continue.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke…. and Haruno Sakura"

And there it was The Thirds suspicions confirmed by the tension that jerked through his top Anbu Shinobi's body who he had suspected until now did not have a weakness that could falter his perfect control.

 _'As I suspected… she has finally returned… in body at least. After all these years your wait is finally coming to an end Kakashi… I just wonder how much longer it shall be before she becomes the one you are waiting for'_ The Third thought as he watched Kakashi disappear in a swirl of black smoke.

_'Until she completely comes home to you'_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer ~ I don't own these characters
> 
> I'm sorry if the Characters are slightly OOC I have never tried to write for this ship before and this is not your usual KakaSaku story.


End file.
